Galaxies
by wunderlande
Summary: Kevin Stoley is what you would call a stupid guy. Bent on Star Wars and hyped on bikes, he's a man of one pleasure: Clyde Donovan. Taking on teenage adventures, Kevin travels, gets lost, and becomes found.


Okay, I lied...

This was the big story I had planned but never finished.

The second chapter is so close to being done I could publish it now, but I don't want to if the first doesn't even get noticed.

I still have so much unfinished stories for South Park, and though my heart has definitely left the series, my mind is still rambled by the sight of fanart, fanfics, and etc. on several sites I go on.

I also have another last long oneshot I wanted to post as the finish to this fandom, but I haven't the time to finish it. Again it's very close to being done, but I want responses which I probably won't get.

I might finish up this entire story if the response is good; otherwise I'll finish the second chapter and mark this story as 'complete' though it won't be.

Please visit my LiveJournal for unfinished stories.

idontte livejournal

I appreciate it. Thank you.

* * *

Rooftop Babies

Wind rushed by Craig Tucker's face as he raced through the streets on his bike. His hat threatened to fly off several times, but he quickly adjusted it back on his head. He drifted corners and jumped over speed bumps. His black messenger bag was strapped tightly to his back but rustled with his papers and notebooks for school. The stoic boy wasn't happy to miss his favourite show, Red Racer, just because his idiotic friend called him for help for whatever problem he had that needed fixing. Normally he would have ignored the cry of wolf, but he had sounded so scared and serious, even Craig Tucker had to put everything important aside and rush over to help. If this wasn't good, Craig would murder someone.

He skidded into the driveway and practically fell off his bike to get off. Looking to the roof, Craig frowned to see his buddy on it and staring back, probably with soiled pants. He shuddered with the thought. With a sigh and a mental slap to the mental face, the seventeen-year-old wondered if he could make it back in time to catch at least the last ten minutes of Red Racer. Probably not. He wouldn't even see the credits, and Ruby would be hogging the television to watch those lame ponies everybody kept raving about. Craig was ready to murder someone.

"Clyde, get down from there!" He adjusted his hat after tossing his bag on the ground. This was going to be a long day.

Clyde Donovan, on top of his two storey house, couldn't help but enjoy the view of other roofs of other houses in his neighbourhood. It was absolutely delightful, and he was filled with joy and happiness when his best friend, Craig Tucker, had arrived, perhaps to join him in seeing this magnificent sight. Just kidding; he was scared out of his mind and couldn't even look anywhere but to the ground, which he was sure would be his death site.

Clyde also knew that Craig would never ever join him on a rooftop, not for a party and definitely not for a view of stupid houses and roofs. But one thing that made him scream in joy on the inside was that Craig had actually come over to save him. This proved that the heartless bastard wasn't heartless after all, but he was still a bastard; a sweet, loveable bastard who cares about Clyde after all; a sweet, loveable bastard who would drop everything and anything to save his best friend; a sweet, sweet, sweet…

Wait, what? Mental slap to the face. Dear Clyde Donovan, get it together! sincerely your mind. P.S. no more climbing roofs, else I go crazy.

Note made, Mind. Thanks.

"Clyde, what the hell are you doing up there?"

Token Black panted loudly and wiped the sweat from the top of his lip. Clyde didn't sound that serious in the text message he'd sent.

_sup token  
need help lol  
xd_

He guessed it was his fault for actually coming over in the first place. Token gave a sigh and hoped he could cash it in for some extra time in his life because he just wasted thirty minutes coming down here to see an idiot on a roof, probably soiling his pants. If not, Clyde was going to write him a check.

"Dude, did you run here?"

"Yeah, my bike's in the shop."

"Guess the limo is too."

Token rolled his eyes, a grin inching on his face. Craig was constantly teasing him for being rich and going to a public school like South Park High, but he didn't always do this, at least not until he was forced by his parents to get braces.

Yes, Craig Tucker had braces. As with all parents, his were tired with their emotionless, not-smiling son; school photos turned out terrible and embarrassing, and not even to mention that if senior pictures came out with the son of the devil in them, the Tucker family's wall would be as blank as the photo albums. That was something unacceptable to memory-loving people who were proud of home movies and slideshows, much to the embarrassment of their revolted son and daughter. So it was decided that both children would be stuffed with metal wires for a few years until teeth were perfectly alined and pearly white. Let just say Ruby did not like her brother for a couple of months. And with Cartman soon calling his new target names like 'Brace Face' and 'Metal Muncher,' Craig got a little more agitated than usual. Poor Token was not even spared from small teases and taunts.

"Shut it," he said jokingly and with a laugh. "How're we going to get him down?"

The task seems possible: get a ladder, call the fire brigade, throw a rope, call Santa. But the boys weren't like that; due to Clyde wasting much of everyone's precious time, it was bound that he had to suffer under their very hands, and suffer will he. So the task proved 'so difficult,' the boys had to wait for everyone to arrive in order to formulate a plan so incredibly genius Cartman and his crew of idiots would bow in their presences. And 'everyone' meant 'everyone,' no exceptions, not even if it meant Clyde would be stuck on his own rooftop for days to come. This was revenge, cold, sweet revenge.

"Clyde, get down from there! You're freaking Tweek out!"

Tweek Tweak, seemingly appearing out of nowhere next to Craig, jolted as he heard his name called out.

Though his parents had disapproved of him going out because he had to help them manage the café, they allowed him to sneak out, obviously knowing their son's anxiety would bring him right back to them. Little did they know that they were only partially right. Tweek was filled with fear and unreason when he climbed out the back window of the shop, but Clyde had egged him on through FaceTime. The twitchy boy thought he should hurry before Clyde soiled his pants, which will humiliate him, which will make him a laughing stock, which will cause him to be depressed, which will make him commit suicide. And Tweek would have hated it if that was on his conscious for the rest of his paranoia-filled life.

"Gah! Oh Jesus Christ, is he trying to contact aliens?" Tweak grabbed his hair, pulling hard enough pull a couple of strands out.

"Tsk, it's more like he's trying to deflect them with his stupidity," Craig attempted to calm him while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "For as long as he," he tipped his head in Clyde's direction, "lives, we are bound to never see a single alien, Tweek."

"Yeah, yeah, but can we get him down now? I need to finish up homework and do chores." Token checked the time on his phone. At least an hour or so had been spent here doing nothing but waiting and watching Clyde cry and check some social networking site or look up porn on his phone.

"Not yet. A couple more minutes of suffering."

Kevin Stoley only barely strolled up in his ten-speed when Craig looked in his direction. He was amazed to see Clyde was on a roof despite the fact that he had a phone and could have called the police and fire brigade to save him. That and the fact Craig, Token and Tweek could have helped him as well, but they were standing in the driveways as if they were waiting for something to magically happen. He started to feel regretful for watching Star Wars instead of helping out his best friend.

Kevin had been marathoning the Star Wars movies and had invited Clyde over, who rejected him as he wanted Kevin to come over to help him with something. He had agreed but was too caught up in the middle of the second movie that he completely forgot about Clyde. It was only by the end of the third movie that he had remembered, but it seems that Clyde had no trouble functioning without him.

"What're you doing here?" Craig accused a bit too harshly.

It should be a known fact that he did not like Kevin Stoley as much as everyone else did. Kevin had been a new addition to Craig's group (by Clyde's reasoning), and to the 'leader,' he was an absolute fifth wheel that slowed them down. No-one quite knew the reason behind Craig's dislike, but he hated most everyone so no-one cared or minded. The rest of the crew accepted Kevin much better if that made him feel better, which, to say, did not. He was an outcast and forever destined to be unless he could make Craig like him, even just for a little while.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Star Wars marathon. Episode Three just ended, and I had to get my sister to tape the rest. And Clyde had called me over in the middle of the second one, but I forgot to come over." Kevin chuckled and hoped the explanation would have been good enough, which, to say, was not.

"Don't you already have all the movies on DVD?"

Kevin was stumped like a tree trunk. He was addicted to Star Wars and could recite Han Solo's lines perfectly (he was probably better at being Han Solo than Han Solo was at being Han Solo). Missing one movie, especially in a marathon, was just not his way to play; watching every movie was a must, whenever or wherever they were playing. Of course, Craig could never understand that, not with movies, or video games, or fruit-related technology, and definitely not television shows. Nope, Craig had nothing special connected to him. He was a lonely guy after all.

"Who cares? Can we get him down now? We've been here for an hour." Token was getting thoroughly exhausted by waiting in the freezing cold of November. Now he wasn't even interested in math or English; he wanted to go home and collapse in his bed and sleep for days.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting to that." Craig reached down and grabbed a notebook and pen, hoping to come up with his genius, kick-ass plan. "Alright, any ideas?"

"Ah, geeze! Can we not come up with ideas that kill him? I, ngh, don't want to go to prison and get raped!" Tweek leaned closer to Craig on reflex.

"Tweek's right. No prison rape," Craig proclaimed, writing it down in capitol letters.

"I think that's the least of our worries," Token said, feeling a massive headache coming on. "Look, can we not be like Cartman and just call the fire bridge or something? I'm sure it's been mentioned several times."

Craig stood up with a speech forming in his head. "Token, this is our chance to be heroes. This is our chance to save our friend and get publish in newspapers. We'll be gods in school, and the Wicked Cartman of the Fatasses and his wicked winged monkeys will worship us. Let's not forget that we're saving our friend, a friend in desperate need of our assistan-" Craig's phone went off, prompting him to roll his eyes, sigh in despair, and answer it. "What?"

"Mom wants you home," his twelve-year-old sister yawned into the phone.

She didn't see why her mother couldn't just call her own son herself, but it was just best to get it over with than question and be grounded, especially when Jinnie's party was coming up, and that was something no-one with a life could miss. She twirled her pen and wrote down the answer to the math problem she was solving. Math was her favourite subject. It was enveloped in tricks, magic, and illusion in which those with hidden powers and smarts could only see through and find the wizardry. Also it made her better than all her loser friends who didn't know anything about math. Ah, yes, math was her relief.

"What, why? She should mind her own business, that weasel."

"I'm telling her you said that. Besides, she wanted to tell you that you're getting your braces off tomorrow morning," Ruby managed to mumble while nibbling on her pen.

"What, are you serious? I'll be right there." Craig threw his phone, notebook, pen, and Clyde's hope of being saved any time soon into his bag, strapped it on his back, and pulled his bicycle up off the ground. "Not actually sorry but sorry, guys, I have to go home." He hopped on the seat and rolled down a few inches when Token stopped him.

"So you're just going to leave like that?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Oh, Jesus Christ! He's been brainwashed by the phone. What if the government's sending radio waves to control us right now?" Tweek ducked down in fear and pulled his blond hair again.

"Don't be like that, Tweek," Craig comforted with the eagerness of getting home.

Kevin sighed as he looked at the onslaught before him. They were just as, if not more, crazy as Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. He wonder how Clyde could last so long on the roof because Kevin knew that he himself wouldn't be able too last a couple of minutes. He would jump off instead. Of course, it's curious to know why exactly he would be on his rooftop which is why Kevin was questioning the reason why Clyde was on the roof and how he got up there. Maybe aliens did exist. Yeah, in Star Wars but not in real life, he told himself, flicking his forehead.

"I don't need to hold your hands through this. Token, you're smart; handle it on your own." Craig started off down the road.

"Cr-Craig! Where are you go-Ing!"

Clyde Donovan had slipped off the roof.

And in the process of doing so he had

"broken your arm in four places. You'll be in a cast for about six weeks. Unless you decide to climb more roofs," the doctor chuckled at his own joke but the same could not be said for the boys who were crowded around the hospital bed. He coughed in retaliation, smiled, and left them alone.

"Isn't this great?" Craig leaned against the window still and crossed his arms. He obviously was not in the mood to be where he was.

"I'm in a cast, Craig. You can't be mad at me."

"Yes, yes, I can. It was your fault for being on there in the first place." He stared at the bed-ridden teen with utter hatred and spite. He had missed Red Racer, disobeyed his mother's order to return home (not that he cared, but his braces were coming off, so it was important to make sure Your Highness was satisfied), and was forced to follow the ambulance to a place that he might as well have hated more than Cartman. Hospitals weren't places where he was willing to spend the night. Therefore Craig Tucker had every right to be mad.

Clyde felt his nostrils sting and flare up. His cheeks heated up as his eyes watered. "I'm, I'm in a c-c-cast!" Bursting into an awkward sob, he attracted some attention of elderly people, children, and nurses. His friends stared with embarrassment, and it wasn't until Craig spoke up that Clyde finally quieted down.

"Alright, alright! Sorry." Craig sighed and checked his phone and wallet. "I'll get you something to eat if you never do this again."

The adventurer beamed with excitement, and if not for his red, puffy eyes, one would have never known he was crying like a baby moments before. "Tacos-"

"How long do you think I've known you? Come on, Token."

He held up his hands "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere unless it's home."

Craig rolled his eyes and moved them over to Tweek who jumped in fright. "Tweek. Let's go."

"Ng, I can't go! My parents are going to kill me 'cause I snuck out." He tugged at his shirt since his paper cup of hospital coffee was empty and there was no way he would risk going out to get more. Not when doctors were probably looking for a subject to experiment on. "Jesus Christ, they'll bury my body in the backyard, and no-one will ever find me, and I'll just rot into a skeleton for the neighbour's dog to dig up me!"

"Tweek, if you died, we'll dig up your body and bury you somewhere else so that annoying corgi won't chew your bones, okay? Now let's go." He moved to the door when he realised his twitchy blond wasn't moving. Turning around Craig stared at everyone in exasperation. He sighed yet again and turned back around. "Come on, Star Wars Boy." The teenager walked out the door.

Kevin looked at the rest of the group who looked back at him. With no way out and a tender heart, he followed after the person who hated him more than Cartman. Perhaps regret whirled in him for coming to Clyde's house instead of watching that Star Wars marathon. And perhaps he was just trying to find an excuse for his true feelings. Either way he was not looking forwards to the nerve-wrecking ride with Craig.

"That was mean. Why didn't you guys just go with him?" If not in a cast, Clyde would have cross his arms, but for now, he just learnt not to cross his arms unless pain was something to enjoy.

"Dude, do not mess with Craig when he's in a bad mood. I mean, if he was a steam engine, steam would be rushing out of his ears."

Clyde pouted, "I think you guys pissed him off more."

"Oh geeze! He isn't going to come back with a gun and kill us, is he?"

"Not if he kills Kevin first." Token moved to the window to see the two opposites head out of the automatic doors, Kevin rushing to catch up. "I really hope he's going to be okay."

**RB**

Kevin Stoley really wished he had stayed home, that or had come over when Clyde had actually wanted him to come over. That way he could have convinced him to not go on the roof so he wouldn't have broken his arm. That way he didn't have to make Clyde and everyone else come to the hospital. That way Craig wouldn't have almost killed him by forcing into heavy traffic. But, no, wishes couldn't come true and neither could backwards time travel to right a wrong. He was stuck here alone with Craig, and he wanted to die.

After they had gotten their bag of however many tacos a ten dollar bill gave them, they, or rather Craig, sat down on the sidewalk right outside the restaurant. Needless to say, at least one of them was confused.

"Uh, w-what are we doing?"

"Sit," was the only answer given.

Needless to say, at least one of them sat down.

**RB**

"What do you mean by 'can't'? I really need to get home." Clyde whimpered in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Donovan, but your parents need to sign a release form and check out so they can get their bill. Since you're a minor, you need your parents down here." The doctor pushed up his reading glasses in apology. "And even more since, you're going to have to wait until they get off work. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience it caused you." And with that final, fatal note, he left like Clyde's wish to return back home to Kansas. Tapping his shoes together was useless now.

Token, for the fifth time this hour, tapped his phone to see if it was going too fast. He wasn't stupid and knew phones were more accurate than watches (or was that the other way around), but the time had just gotten ahead of him and home wasn't getting any place closer to him. He guessed that forty-five minutes would have been the appropriate estimate of the time it would take him to walk from the hospital to home. And if he wanted to go to supper with bed, he had better leave now.

"Clyde, sorry, but I can't wait any longer. I'm going home." He tucked his phone in his front pocket and gave a pity shrug.

Clyde wasn't unreasonable; in fact, he was very reasonable, sometimes to the point of being a pushover. It was just that being in a hospital alone with creepy doctors, pointy needles, and talkative old people was absolutely unthinkable. "My parents get off at eight. That's only like about two more hours, Token. Please stay." His twinkling eyes could have convinced a puppy dog or kitty cat but not Token Black. It may have done the opposite.

"Look, they'll be back soon. It wouldn't have taken this long to get food, alright? I really want to stay, but my mom is going to murder me if I get home by nine on a school night."

Token was out of the race and so was Tweek.

"Oh God, my parents are going to kill me, too!" He twisted his button-up shirt and looked around frantically as if a murderer was in the room. "They'll stab me to death and toss my body in the desert where no-one will ever find me! I'm going home!" Tweak rushed out the door, and by the account of his yelps, he ran into several nurses on his way out.

"I think he's going to get hit by a car someday. Uh, anyways, sorry, Clyde. I'll see you tomorrow." Without further ado Token left, leaving Clyde sitting in his hospital bed with teary eyes and a lonely heart.

**RB**

One thing Craig hated more than missing his favourite show was waiting on people. Wait was unbearable unless wanted or needed. Otherwise, there was no need to wait for things to be handed to you. Life was not one for waiting either. It was rough, fast, and ruthless; exactly like she said. Craig smiled inwardly. Anyways, no matter what valedictorians said on the matter on enjoying the moment or taking it slow and easy, life was not a video game you can pause, restart, or redo.

One thing Craig loved more than watching his favourite show was getting revenge. This was notable when the revenge was someone who had made him wait. Being a hypocrite was a relaxing tool he'd use from time to time to prove a point. Clyde would never get that point, but he would suffer under Craig's hand anyways. Life was beautiful.

He took a step backwards, looking straight ahead as if he was alone in his room at three in the morning. The taciturn soon-to-be-senior junior enjoyed doing this when he was exacting his revenge. Taking another step closer to Kevin who was scared and worried more than bored, his blue eyes took a quick look at the sitting boy. Craig calculated that they've spent about an hour doing nothing but waste time. The tacos were guaranteed to be cold and stale by now. It was time to bail.

"I'm going home." He gathered his things and slid on his bike, not looking back.

"What? Craig." Kevin hugged the bag Craig had thrown at him and told him to hold.

Said teen paid little attention. "Say bye to that idiot for me." He pedalled off with no other word to say.

Kevin Stoley was left alone.


End file.
